Various cancer markers have hitherto been known. However, there are few cancer markers which can diagnose various cancers using one marker, and such cancer markers are intently searched. On the other hand, molecularly-targeted drugs against cancer such as trastuzumab targeting at HER2, imatinib targeting at one of tyrosine kinases, gefitinib targeting at EGFR, and rituximab targeting at a CD20 antigen are now developed continuously, but even now there is no pharmaceutical composition for the treatment and prevention of cancer, which targets at eEF2 known as a translation elongation factor (eukaryotic translation elongation factor 2) (Non-Patent Document 1). Also, search of antigenic proteins is carried out with respect to various cancers, but only a few proteins are proved to be a cancer antigen.    Non-Patent Document 1: Nygard 0, Nilsson L., “Kinetic determination of the effects of ADP-ribosylation on the interaction of eukaryotic elongation factor 2 with ribosomes”, J Biol Chem. 1990; 265:6030-4